


Wash away my burdens

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Sam Winchester is in a world of hurt. Castiel and Dean rely on you to convince him that he deserves to live, to be happy and to be loved.You are caught in a storm and you decide to show Sam the love be could have.





	Wash away my burdens

Being in love with Sam Winchester was a feeling you couldn't describe. He wasn't perfect, he didn't always stick around since he couldn't, but he loved you right.

The extent to which you would go for Sam actually scared him and you knew the day would come when he would ask you to choose yourself. He always chose your safety first. 

"You are not any less worthy than I am. Ask Castiel, he didn't save your soul and took upon the pain, if you didn't deserve saving. " You begged him to understand.

Sam shook his head with tears in his eyes, " I did believe that maybe, maybe I can be saved. But I loved. Charlie... Kevin.... He breaks down and you hold his head on to your lap. His tears soaking your hands. 

* * *

When Castiel asked you to join them on a car ride, you didn't ask questions. You knew you would be answered soon.

Dean stops the car and asks Sam to get some protein bars, to which Sam silently obliges. Dean steps outside the car and so do you.

Castiel joins you from somewhere, "Thank you for coming Y/N." 

You ask with pleading eyes, "Tell me Cas. Dean?"

Dean looks so tired that you can't help but reach out and hug him. This is out of character for both of you but he nuzzles his face in the crook of your neck. He shudders and you realize how much he needed this.

He pulls away, "I can't. Cas, tell her." He walks away.

Cas looks at you, " We needed your help. Your warmth, it seems to calm Sam down."

You nod, " Yes, I know about the nightmares. He had one yesterday. He didn't let my hand go for an hour, shivering and thanking me for being with him. I think he saw me die or leave."

Cas sadly looks away. It was something worse then.

"Tell me." You beg. Sam wasn't back from the store yet so Dean went to check on him. You and Cas were alone.

"He tried to..." As an angel who wasn't completely aware of all the social etiquettes or who wasn't a very people person, Castiel surprised you by trailing off. If he thought that the news wasn't easy to break, your heart feared of what might come.

"He tried to take his own life." He says, looking at your shoes.

You freeze.

When you didn't respond, Cas wrongly assumed that you were waiting for more information, bless his ignorance to human emotion, and adds, "he cut himself severely in the past to keep from having nightmares, but this time he cut his wrist. I had to use my powers to revive him, I erased all the cuts from his thigh and arms."

Your world started to spin as air left your lungs. You didn't even notice Sam and Dean return, you didn't respond when Sam took a Sprint and ran towards you to keep your from falling to the ground.

Sam carried you bridal style and put you in the back seat. When he tried to close the door, you hung onto his shirt sleeves.

He realized that you knew, so he silently came inside the car. Castiel and Dean left you two alone in the car and left.

* * *

 

"So... You didn't want to live?" You ask with a small voice. Your eyes won't meet his, but you clasped his arms like you were holding on for dear life life.

He mutters, "the worst has passed.." 

"Has it?" You ask quietly. You look like you are bored, since you made your face impossible to read.

"Y/N, you know I love you." Sam looks at you.

That breaks you.

Tears started streaming down your face and you didn't even bother anymore. All you did was take Sam's face in your palm and just stroked his hair. You both cried together.

You were still crying when you said, "If you plan to leave me one day, by dying or simply talking off, please, say goodbye once Sam." You beg.

Sam looks hurt, " I won't leave you, ever Y/N. You saved me, yes you did, that was the lowest of my lows when I lost two people who I knew as my sister and brother. You, you are my light. I'm never doing this again. I promise."

You just look at his face and say nothing.

* * *

 

Dean and Cas didn't come back, so you had to drive your car back to the motel room. Before 10 miles into the town, a storm took over. You had to stop the car and stay in to stay dry.

Then Sam surprises you and takes your hand. He pulls you out and you become drenched in rain within minutes. His hair was dripping and stuck to his wet face. He reached out and tucked  your hair behind your ear. You touch his face.

He looked so pure, like every pain was washing away.

"Do you feel like nature is hugging us? " you ask. 

Sam thinks for a moment and he  _smiles._

_Sam smiles._

His dimples show and you swear, your heart was lighter than breeze now.

"The world doesn't have enough love to offer you Sam, so I have come to give you all the love my heart can hold." You say.

Sam looks up at the sky that was pouring rain. He thanks his lucky stars and says, "I love you so much." 

He smiles down at you and presses his lips softly against yours. The rain was washing away your burdens and the strong wind was blowing your clothes, hair and carrassing the two of you.

Two innocent people in love, with more burden than any sinner.

And in this moment, nature herself embraces you in her love and told you to hold on to each other.

 


End file.
